Everto of Umbra Lucis
by blastburnman
Summary: Look out, Titans, there's a new hero in town! And he isn't happy with how they work... Rated T for Language and Violence. Please R&R! ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Everto of Umbra Lucis

Prologue

As night fell on Jump City, even the resident's superheroes fell asleep, so long as there wasn't a super-villain loose. Unfortunately, this meant that ordinary crime could still happen, such as pick-pockets, smugglers, muggers, street gangs, and others of the like. As, a matter of fact, the crime rate was actually equal to that in Gotham. However, the news never reached the Teen Titans, due to the police thinking they were too busy, and they usually didn't pay attention to the news. However, tonight, everything would change. One way, or another.

Near the city's apartment area, a figure literally cloaked in shadows, watched as a woman looked hesitantly into an alley, uncertain whether to enter it or not. _She has good reason to_, the figure noted. Already he had spotted five people in hiding, members of the Red Skulls, by the looks of it. Good. If he was going to make a first impression, he might as well make it a good one.

Deciding that it was safe enough to enter, the woman entered the alley, purse hanging at her side. _Stupid!,_ he mentally chided her, _You did the worst thing you could do: taunt them! _ Looking up, he realized that he must have zoned out, because the Red Skulls were already out and threatening the woman. _It's show time,_ he thought as he stepped partially out of the shadows, revealing his outfit: a simple short cloak, a black t-shirt with the symbol of a grey scythe on it, and black jeans. Looking at the gang, he said in an authoritive tone, "I'd step away from the lady if I were you." Looking at him in shock, the gang looked at him for a few seconds before laughing at him.

Arrogantly, the person who must be the leader of this section of the gang walked up to him and said in a tone usually meant for a baby, "Aww, is wittle baby twying to act like a big boy? Is he twying to pwotect his mummy? Maybe wittle baby should - "

_Enough of this_, he thought, using the shadows to make himself grow twice his height and inwardly chuckled as the gang leader screamed like a little girl and tried to run backwards only to fall over. Looking at the rest of the gang, he said, "I'll tell you one more time: Leave now, or expect the worst." Already, he could see some of the members start to look scared, but before they could flee, the leader had regained his composure and said "So you're a meta, huh? Well, let's see if you can handle this! Light 'em up, boys!"

At this, the gang got braver and started to fire at him. Using the shadows to create an illusion, he got down just as the bullets started to tear through the illusion. Looking up he could see that the bullets had pierced several spots that would've been fatal if he had been there. _This is scare the crap out of them,_ he thought as he rose back to that height, making it seem as though he was healed from the injuries, he said "You just made a grave mistake, mortals."

Fear starting to show the leader, he stuttered "Y-y-y-you aren't human! W-w-w-what are you!?" Then he laughed before saying, "Me, human? Of course not!" Then he looked them straight in the eye and said, "I'm a demon." Then he raised his wings from underneath the cloak and summoned his scythe from the shadows into his right hand while he pointed his left hand at the gang members, panic evident on their faces, and spoke twelve words he knew all so well. Twelve words they would fear for the rest of their life.

"_Exsisto existo quod servo mihi, phasmatis of umbra, quod evinco meus foes!_1"

1 = Arise and serve me, spirits of the shadows, and defeat my foes!

Title Trans: Demon of the Shadows


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Michael.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

_Communication_

Michael groaned as he heard his alarm clock going off next to his ear before slamming his fist down on it, stopping the aggravating ringing for at least a little while. _While, I might as while get out of bed since I'm awake anyways_, he thought before rolling out of bed onto the carpet. It wasn't the Marriott, but it was a decent apartment: two main rooms with stove, a fridge, a sink, a bathroom with a shower and cabinet, a table, a balcony overlooking the Jump City's central plaza, and a bedroom in a third room.

After a quick shower and after putting on his usual set of clothes (grey t-shirt and blue jeans) he locked the door to his apartment before taking the elevator down to the main floor and heading to his currently favorite restaurant in Jump City, the 'Abundancia Del Cosecha'. It wasn't a very big restaurant - just a one story building with some minor paintings that were faded and chipped - but it had the biggest wheat substitution menu in Jump City. _Of course, that's the only menu that HAS allergen substitution in Jump City_, Michael thought as he crossed the intersection.

When he reached the restaurant, he opened the door to see that the owner, Ricardo Albertson, was carrying an order to some of the HIVE Academy students that frequently visit the restaurant, more specifically, Private Hive and Kyd Wykked. Ricardo set the orders down before looking at Michael and greeted him, saying, "_Buenos dias_, Michael! I take it that you'll be having the usual, _si_? Corn taco, two eggs, and bacon?"

"Sure, Rick, that would be good," Michael replied before walking over and sitting down next to Private Hive, who had just finished a side of eggs and was setting his fork down. Michael sat down next to him and Private Hive said, "Morning, Mike!"

"Morning, Private. What's the rush today?"

"Brother Blood is having an all-school test, so me and Kyd are trying to get as much protein as possible," Private Hive said as he started to work on a serving of bacon.

"Just make sure that you're at full strength on Saturday, because I'm going to need back-up."

Private Hive narrowed his eyes. "Found a lead on the Purifiers?"

"Yep, they're meeting at the old Jump City stadium at 9:45 PM."

The Purifiers were a group of cultists that believed that meta-humans (such as the Flash and Beast Boy); aliens; and as the Purifiers referred to them, "half-breeds"(people like the Cheetah and Wildebeest), don't deserve to live. The Purifiers went as far as to killing meta-humans because they believed that they were "purifying the earth of a cancer", hence their name. The official members are easy to spot because of their dress code requires a white hoodie. The Purifiers have created anti-meta technology and thus, many criminal organizations, such as Intergang, the Brotherhood of Blood, and more recently the Red Skulls, have allied themselves with the Purifiers.

Private Hive smirked and nodded at Michael, saying, "I guess that it will be a meet-up then?"

Michael returned the smirk while replying, "Poseidon's cursed borders at 8:00. Non-exclusive."

Michael and Private Hive had worked together many times, the first time was when they had prevented a group of Purifiers from kidnapping a batch of new HIVE students, Michael and Private have had come up with some code words that they used. For example, 'Poseidon's cursed borders' meant Jump Wharf, warehouse 13 and 'non-exclusive' meant that it didn't matter what type of fighter you brought along for the fight. Other words included 'token chugger', which meant the old arcade game factory; 'scalpers' referred to the Red Skulls; 'shrapnel' referred to long-range back-up; and 'no man's land' meant the pizzeria that the Teen Titans frequented.

Private Hive nodded before looking up at the clock and realized that it was nearly time for 'gym' class to start at HIVE.

"Crap! Sorry, Michael, but I cut the brief-in short because class is starting soon. C'mon, Kyd, let's get going or we'll be late!"

Kyd looked up from his plate of potatoes before getting up and paying Ricardo as he approached with Michael's order. As Private Hive and Kyd Wykked left, Ricardo set food down and started to clear the dirty plates from Private Hive and Kyd Wykked's meal, saying, "You know, I will never understand why you talk to them."

Michael shrugged and started to eat while replying with "They're good friends once you get to know them." Ricardo frowned but just and kept his opinion to himself. After all, it didn't matter what his costumers talked about between each other, it only mattered that they ordered something.

After Michael finished his food, which was just as tasty as it usually was, Michael paid for the food ($12.85 plus tax) and headed over to the park when he saw two cop cars heading towards what looked like Star Labs. _Well, well, well, I wonder what's going on over at the labs this time?,_ Michael thought as he walked in the direction that the police cars were going.

When Michael walked around the corner, just three blocks away from the labs, he saw that the area had become a war zone. On one side was the policemen and what looked like a newly arrived group of SWAT troops, while on the inside of the fence was the biggest concentration of Red Skulls Michael had seen yet outside of a Purifier meeting and Dr. Light.

_Crap!,_ Michael thought as a stray bullet narrowly missed him and he ran into the nearest alleyway. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a Bluetooth earpiece that was modified so that it had a visor patch that had video chat, radar, and could see in infrared and ultraviolet. The device can also contact any other models within 100 miles. Flipping the mini switch on, he put it in his left ear and waited for a reply.

"_Hello?__"_

"Private, what's the crime-to-capture on Dr. Light?"

"_Last I checked, he has the highest capture rate that's out there besides Andre le Blanc. Why were you wondering?"_

"He's at STAR Labs fighting alongside the biggest dang grouping of scalpers I've seen yet."

"… _Give them hell, Michael."_

At this, Michael smirked and said, "I was going to anyways," then turned off communications and stood up and started to concentrate and then thought, _Ex Vita adveho, Lux lucis quod Obscurum. Vacuus Lux lucis, Obscurum vadum constupro quod attero vos. Vacuus Obscurum , Lux lucis mos caecus vos ex animadverto. Tamen per a pondera of Lux lucis quod Obscurum, Umbra est partum. Quod in Umbra, Chaos est quondam. Per Chaos, ruina est causa. Ita, per Chaos, I'll attero malum ut est!_

Shadows swirled around him and started to envelope him, turning his pants and shirt black except for the symbol of a scythe left in grey and a shadow 'cloak' descended from his neck down and a hood came over his head, preventing any chance of his face being seen. He then thrust his left hand out and his scythe sprang up from the shadows nearby. With the flick of his wrist, the scythe's blade split in half right down the edge and shadow 'threads' sprang from the tips and connected to the bottom of the shaft while a handle came out of the shaft, making it into a highly effective shadow 'arrow' crossbow. Michael grabbed the handle and walked back into the shadows, reappearing on top of a nearby building that was higher than STAR Labs.

"Let the games begin," he said to himself before jumping down, using the shadows to create a pair of bat-like wings and flew over to the fight.

Translations:

_Ex Vita adveho Lux lucis quod Obscurum. _

_Vacuus Lux lucis, Obscurum vadum constupro quod attero vos. _

_Vacuus Obscurum , Lux lucis mos caecus vos ex animadverto. Tamen per a pondera of Lux lucis quod Obscurum, Umbra est partum. _

_Quod in Umbra, Chaos est quondam._

_Per Chaos, ruina est causa. _

_Ita, per Chaos, I'll attero malum ut est!_

From Life comes the Light and the Darkness.

Without Light, Darkness shall corrupt and destroy us.

Without Darkness, Light will blind us from reality.

But with a balance of Light and Darkness, Shadow is created.

And in the Shadows, Chaos is formed.

Through Chaos, destruction is caused.

And so, through Chaos, I'll destroy the evil that is!


End file.
